


loving this stupid show

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Camp Pining Hearts, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020 (April): Day 4: Camp pining hearts“I can’t believe you got me to watch this stupid show.”
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Kudos: 7





	loving this stupid show

“I can’t believe you got me to watch this stupid show.” Amethyst said as she and Peridot sat on the floor, watching the tv intensely, it was playing Camp Pining Hearts, the old series (since the new reboot was trash). They had a half eaten bowl of popcorn between them, as well as two sodas. The two gems were wearing matching shirts, one with Percy’s colors, and one with Pierre’s colors (the absolute best ship). “And, I can’t believe you got me to like this stupid series. I seriously haven’t been this sucked into a show since Li’l Butler.”

Peridot couldn’t help but laugh at that remark, just hearing Amethyst say that was hilarious. Of course she loved that she now shared her love for Camp Pining Hearts, but to compare it to an ordinary sitcom like Li’l Butler make absolutely no sense. They were completely different shows, and CPH was obviously better.

“Li’l Butler? Seriously? That show has nothing on CPH. CHP is so much better, it has way better plot, and has actual stakes with all the murder mysteries, camp activities, and drama from kids stealing each other’s camp lunches. Li’l Butler is just a slice of life piece of a short child butler.”

“Hey, respect different fandoms. You might not like that show, but I do. Let’s just bond over the fact that we both thing Camp Pining Hearts is awesome instead. No unnecessary fandom brawls.” Amethyst said before she took another handful of popcorn that she swallowed without chewing.

“Okay, sure.” Peridot said. “What do you think of season 3 so far?”

“It’s amazing, I love were Pierre’s character arc is going, I didn’t know if him having a redemption arc would work after the time he set fire to the entire camp and cheating at a three legged race, but the writers did it good.”

“I know right! The writers really know what they were doing. The next few episodes are gonna be so intense too. You’re gonna love it.”

“With you here, I know I will.”


End file.
